eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 953 (17 March 1994)
Synopsis Frank Butcher is being given a lift home after his night in the police station.He has been released on bail pending further investingation into the car lot fire. Sanjay Kapoor says to Phil and Grant Mitchell that Richard Cole had thought he has slipped up with the police which lead them to arrest Frank on suspicion of arson and trying to defraud an insurance company. Phil and Grant are suspicious that Tricky Dicky is a nark. Steve Elliot' surprise for Della Alexander is to turn the old pet shop into a hair salon for him and her. Later in The Queen Vic Richard Cole comes in, hurls some insults at Phil and Grant, annoying them, and Grant says he wants a word with him about something. Phil and Grant take him into the back hallway and ask why he grassed Frank up to the police. Dick says that he accidentally put his foot in it. He then makes a smart remark to Phil and Grant about being committed to the brotherhood of man and Grant grabs him while Phil grabs the back of his head. Sharon Watts walks in and Grant tells her this is nothing to do with her. When Sharon leaves, Phil and Grant warn Tricky they will be watching him and round here no one grasses on others. Later on Pat Butcher asks Frank if he had something to do with the car lot fire. Frank unconvincingly hides the truth by claiming to be offended by her accusation. Pat later breaks down crying and and Frank comforts her. Later on Carol Jackson tells Pat to keep David Wicks away from Bianca Jackson. Carol tells David that he is Bianca's father. David is angry at Pat for not telling him and letting him flirt with Bianca knowing he is her father. Richard Cole is still recieving mystery gifts, one is a book on sexual disorders. Sanjay laughs. A upset and drunken Frank visits the parents of the boy who Ricky assaulted for bullying Janine. Frank wants to know why they did not settle it amicably instead of pressing charges. The parents keep explaining they had dropped the charges now and the father says he may have to throw Frank out of his house if Frank keeps hounding them. Frank says no one will ever knock him down in future. Cast * Mike Reid as Frank * Pam St. Clement as Pat * Sid Owen as Ricky * Michael French as David * Lindsey Coulson as Carol * Patsy Palmer as Bianca * Letitia Dean as Sharon * Ross Kemp as Grant * Steve McFadden as Phil * Adam Woodyatt as Ian * Michelle Collins as Cindy * Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie * Paul Bradley as Nigel * Nicola Duffett as Debbie * Ian Reddington as Richard * Mark Monero as Steve * Michelle Joseph as Della * Deepak Verma as Sanjay * Todd Carty as Mark * Susan Tully as Michelle * Nicole Arumugam as Shelley * Martin Herdman as Mr Smith * Christine Cotterill as Mrs Smith * Dominic Jephcott as D.I. Trent * Caroline O'Neill as D.C. Cornwall Category:1994 Episodes